All He Did
by chocolate rules
Summary: All John did was fight...All Sam did was watch...All Dean did was love...
1. John

All He Did

By: chocolate rules

* * *

New story, 3 chappies one for each of our guys. Spoilers for everything. Nothing is really out wardly stated thoguh, so if you didn't see it you won't get it. Umm, disclaimer, well I need none ecause they are soooo mine!...And now I'm done dreaming and will soon be returning the m home so they can rest up and then start taping for the CW!

* * *

All John ever did was fight.

He fought with his brothers growing up. It was difficult growing up a middle child.

He fought as a Marine. The few. The Proud. His knowledge grew and his felt comfortable with this new regime and family.

He fought for Mary. He had to win her over. She was career driven and he had doubted that she'd wait out his absence. He never doubted her fidelity, he just thought that someone would recognize the beauty the she was and she'd be swept off her feet. She waited.

He fought for their marriage. Her parents opposed it. They criticized him against his reckless youth and they saw their precious downfall in him. But she fought for him and that was all that mattered.

He fought for her life. He watched as his lover, his partner, his soul mate was torn away from him. He ripped away his defenseless son and watched as both boys successfully left. He went back to fight for Mary. He ended up fighting the fire.

He fought for her memory. He raised his sons, her babies, as warriors. He sought revenge. Justice for his Mary. Justice that would only be rendered when he held her in his arms again.

He fought all evil. He learned their ways and how to stop them. For Mary. For all the families who could lose someone like Mary. For Sammy's innocence. For Dean's sake. For himself.

He fought for the demon. He finally found its pattern. But he was always one step behind. He felt his left his boy, but watched over his sons as they too fought. He ignored their calls and assured himself that he was protecting them. Until the demon fought against them through him.

He fought back tears yelling for Sammy to end it. The tears came anyway. Sammy didn't end it. There are more important things he said.

He fought through the haze. He fought away from the probing hands and flashing lights. He remembered the ride. He remembered his boys. His battered children. And he fought for them. He fought against the darkness and he fought towards the sounds.

He fought for Sam and Dean. He fought against Mary now. Against her welcoming warmth and her loving call.

He fought to survive.

* * *

So, there's John, what did you think! Plz Review! (For my own pleasure: Story 16:D )


	2. Sammy

All He Did

By: chocolate rules

* * *

All Sam did was watch. 

He watched as his mother was torn away from him. He doesn't remember this and maybe that's best. He can't remember her face or her smell but at least he doesn't have a memory of her hanging over his head, burning to death.

He watched as Daddy became Sir. Daddy was 'far off' in most of his early childhood. Again, Sammy doesn't remember this. He knows it happened, though. The drinking, the nightmares, the rants. He's read it in his father's journal – "I thought I found a lead on Mary's killer…the false hope brought me back to the bottle." Once Dean told him about it. Because Daddy got drunk again and really scary and all the 'sirs' in the world might not keep him happy.

He watched Dean. Dean was strong and smart. He knew all the answers to all of Sammy's questions. He could fight away anything, bullies or beast. Dean knew how to fire a gun, Sammy had watched him learn. He watched as Dean protected and cared for him. He watched as Dean too grew and 'matured' and went after girls. He watched as Dean learned to drive and when Dad gave Dean his cherished Impala and Dean nearly died happy.

He watched for movement. Always on the lookout. Never in the real hunt. When they finally allowed for him to leave the car, he was to stick like glue to Dean. To watch out for any movement that might want to get them.

He watched as they disappeared into the background. Dad and he had had a huge fight. Sam watched as his father told him to stay gone if he did leave. How he was no son of his. He watched as Dean's eyes grew with fright. He knew that Dean didn't want him to leave. He watched as John retreated to his room, beer bottle in hand. Dean approached him and Sam watched as Dean's eyes questioned him – Must you really go? And he watched as understanding also met Dean's eyes –Take care, kiddo. And He was gone.

He watched from afar as the pretty blond maneuvered through the lounge and tried to rally you something or another. He watched her approach him. Later, his friends would tease his opened mouth and his honest blurts and responses. He watched as her eyes twinkled and her every movement graced.

He watched as she burned above him. This haunted his dream and he wished they'd leave him alone. They never did, not even when he was met with their reality. Then, he would watch as she blamed him, like he blamed himself, and taunted his sleeping mind.

He watched as he and Dean returned to their old patterns. Him and Dean. Always.

He watched as he crumpled his brother behind the haze of his alien anger. He watched the four clicks of the empty weapon tear Dean apart and knew that bullets would have been the least of his problems.

He watched Dad come once again between them, even if he wasn't there. He watched Dean drive away, thankful and fearful that he had allowed him to do this knowing full well of his brother's capabilities to drag his ass back into that car. He watched the passing buses as he heard his brother's braking voice tell him that he was actually proud of his bullheaded move. He watched as the hours ticked away and his brother had yet to return his calls. Dean was no longer mad at him, there would be no reason not to call back, and even if he was 'busy' he'd call. He watched as Meg stayed at the terminal and his bus pulled of back towards Dean. He watched as the still image of the stationary Impala grew as he drove faster to it. He watched what he prayed was the live shadow of his brother wrench against a tree and smiled in spite of himself as he watched Dean's pride over his reckless and youthful and illegal act to get to him. He watched a _scarecrow?_ take the couple away, the girl sigh relief as she boarded her own bus to elsewhere. He watched joy take place in his brother's eyes even as he mocked his girliness and knew that everything, at least between them, was going to be okay.

He watched as Dean fell apart before his very eyes. He refused to watch his brother's end be in such a matter and went crazy finding a cure for him. He watched as it backfired and how _dirty_ the act had made his brother feel. He watched as Dean fought tooth and nail to prevent it to happen again, always the defender. He watched the sadness over pour his brother and sneaked off to make that call. He watched her leave and went back to watch a less stressed Dean stretched out on a bed, letting it all sink in. he watched as Dean reclaimed his 'throne' as the driver and reclaimed the radio.

He watched as John return to them. Only to watch him, Dean, and himself slashed.

He watched as John left again. How Dean had said it was necessary. He watched as the black truck left the alley and his worry grew as to when and if they would ever meet again. He turned and watched the same realization pass over his brother. He watched as Dean expertly maneuvered his baby back out into the road and left all those worries back in the alley.

He watched so many bad things before they happened. He watched as people died and did everything he could to prevent it from happening. He watched, and silently appreciated, as Dean increased his never ending watch over his 'fragile', younger brother. He watched the worry and mystery take place their, too.

He watched as way too many things happened to him and his brother. As this things tried their damnest to tear his family apart. He watched as his father randomly appeared back to them and instructed them once again in the hunt. He watched as they disobeyed him and ended up saving the man. He watched as Dean stood up for himself and Sam's beliefs and as his father took the reprimand as genuine concern.

He watched his 'father' tortured his brother and he was useless to help him. He watched his brother beg for his life and his real father take back control.

He watched as his father begged him to "end it now". He watched his father on the floor by his feet as he pleaded with him to shot him in the heart, to kill the bastard. He heard the fragile and barely audible whimper from Dean to not shot. Not end it like this. Family first. He watched a rewind of all his life and values that Dean had given him and taught him. He watched as a twelve year old Dean angrily glared and eight year old version of himself after he had taken to leaving with a friend and Dean's worry over where he'd been. He watched as he lowered the weapon and his father sighed in defeat.

He watched the road as his grief stricken and angered father yelled and questioned him for not killing the demon when he could. He watched Dean through the rearview mirror as he leaned his head and closed his eyes. He watched Dean's expression as he repeated back the words his brother had told him to his father.

He didn't get to watch as the semi collided with his brother's most prized possession and the darkness over took them all.

* * *

R& R plz! 


	3. Dean

All He Did

By: chocolate rules

* * *

This one is different. I love Dean, so Dean is love...get it! Okay, well, this one actually kind of goes through a lot of his emotions and isn't in the same style as the others, cause he's not really like them so that's ok. Hope you likes!

* * *

All Dean did was love.

He might try to be the tough one, but he's not. He's full of heart and he doesn't know how to turn the thing off. He's the core of the battle no matter what either of his counterparts wish to think otherwise. Without Dean, John would have probably hit the bottle and not have to bear witness to four year old ever watching eyes after every sip. Without Dean, John would have plummeted immediately into the hunt and would have died within the first year. Without Dean's every loving presence and questions, John would have not had the heart needed to research and learn to protect himself and his boys and survive for them. Without Dean, John would be a long forgotten memory.

Without Dean, Sammy would have long been dead. He might have survived the night of his mother's murder, but who is to say that he could have gotten much further. An ever watching preschooler is a lot more productive than a crying baby. Without Dean, Sammy would have long been Sam. He would have no dreams and would be rendered deep into the hunt, obsessed like their father was, if he wasn't left with some nameless couple along the way. Without Dean, Sammy would have forgotten by now what unconditional love was and what it was to feel protected.

From the very beginning, Dean loved his Mommy and Daddy. He loved how Daddy read him bed time stories and made up his own ending. He loved how Mommy looked away as he sneaked a fresh cookie from the jar and how she reprimanded Daddy when he tried to sdo the same. He loved when Daddy would get home early and surprise him after preschool and let him ride in his lap while Daddy drove the 'pala back home. He loved when Mommy would fake boredom as Daddy talk about something that was putting dean to sleep and then they'd both attack him with tickles before Mommy gave the wink and they'd both attack Daddy.

Before he really knew what it meant, Dean loved the baby growing in Mommy's belly. He carried the 'Sony grams' to school and showed everyone. He loved the looked in people's faces when he'd go shopping for food, and ice cream, with Mommy and he'd explain that the growing belly was actually his brother that Daddy had placed in there one night. He loved the look on Mommy's face when she reminded him, and Daddy too, that it could very well be a little sister. He loved the look that Daddy and he shared as they looked at each other as they responded that she was _right_.

Dean can't remember even now a day that he loved even more than the day Daddy came to pick him up from school all nervous with Grandpa and taking him to the 'opitall to see Mommy and the new baby. He absolutely loved the look on Mommy's face when he entered the room forever later and she asked him how he knew that it was a boy all along (from the very first day that they had told him he'd be a big brother, Dean had jumped up and cried out "I'm getting a baby brother!" even when Mommy had said it could be a girl.) Dean loved the proud look on Daddy's face as he repeatedly hugged everyone in and around the room and even kissed (yuck!) Mommy.

Dean thought that had he couldn't love anymore than he loved Daddy and Mommy, and them Sammy came along and he loved him soo much. Mommy was so happy that he hadn't gotten that jealousy bug once Sammy was home and Dean was too cause he didn't want a shot. He loved Mommy's laugh when he had told her this. He loved how Daddy would still come by and take him to the park or to the backyard and toss a football with him. He loved when Mommy brought Sammy to his tee ball games and all the other Mommies made crazy eyes at how cute Sammy was and how much of a handful Dean and a new baby. He loved even more when Mommy told them about how helpful Dean was with Sammy.

Dean loved how Sammy looked at him. His hair was growing in and he couldn't call him baby Grandpa anymore behind Mommy's back to Daddy. Sammy was starting to turn over, which Dean had never noticed he didn't do before. He loved how Sammy would turn about to find him when he heard his voice. Dean didn't like it so much when Mommy asked him to help change Sammy. At fist, he had thought that she was going to change Sammy for another baby and had cried and ran away from Mommy and had stayed in his room two whole hours, he had locked the door-even if he had been told not to do so- and had not opened it until Daddy came home and had promised that Sammy wasn't going anywhere. He loved how Daddy had hugged him and carried him back downstairs and into the kitchen. He loved the freshly backed that Mommy had made just for him, since Sammy really couldn't have any -Dean had already tried to his parents horror, and had said the words that Dean had slowly read to say 'For Sammy Always With Us' or something.

Dean loved it when his Mommy took him in to say goodnight to Sammy and when Daddy surprised them coming home early and tucking him in. He didn't so much love the memory of the last night that had happened or when Sammy had been placed into his arms and he'd been told to run without so much as a reminder to hold his head. He had once loved the colors that fire made, but that night he decided that he didn't love it so much. He really hated it, even if Mommy had said that he shouldn't say that because she was no longer around to tell him not to.

Dean grew to love the determination that had over taken his father after Mommy had died. He still loved Sammy, that never changed. He didn't love Daddy the same way anymore. Daddy wasn't Daddy anymore, only for Sammy and that was only until he was old enough to understand what it was that he and Dad did. Dad was now 'sir' and even if he was scared Dean still loved it when Dad taught him how to use all those shiny weapons. He loved teaching Sammy too and he loved it when Sammy's eyes lit up when Dean returned from a hunt with Daddy, on the rare occasion that he left Sammy, and told him how cool it had been and what he had done.

Dean loved it when Sammy got excited over something. He knew that Sammy hated to move around so much so when something made him happy, Dean was thrilled. Dean didn't like it at all when Dad would leave them all alone, but he loved that he got to take Sammy into his arms then and not have to be so hard on Sammy. Dean knew that Sammy wasn't a little soldier like Dad had said he was, so he couldn't treat him like that. He was special and Dean loved him for that.

Dean loved to watch Sammy grown and learn and read, and never stop reading. He loved it when Sammy made it to high school with him and started complaining about being called Sammy. He loved it when Sammy turned to him for things and asked him all those little kid questions about life and the hunt and Mommy. He loved being able to tell Sammy nice things about Mommy, especially after a nightmare. He was running out of memories and started making some up from what he saw other kids in his class's moms do and what he heard them say. It's not like Sammy would ever know the difference and he knew not to ask Daddy.

All Dean did was love. He loved Mommy, no matter where she was. He loved Dad, even if he was constantly demanding and not the same as before. He could even say he loved Cassie, but that was kind of tough, since he had nothing to compare it to really- but he could say it anyway. And above all, Dean loved Sammy, Sam was actually more of a pain and his brother knew he was in trouble if Dean called him Sam. Sammy could do no wrong and was always under big brother Dean's protective watch. As Sammy wanted to be Sam, Dean got mad at the added temper but not even a moody teenager could stop Dean from loving the brat. Even when Sammy left, Dean still loved him. He might even have loved him more then, Sammy had gotten away and all of Dean's hard work on raising the kid was finally paying off. A full ride, he was soo proud, even if Dad blew his top. He loved the kid even through all the unanswered voice messages that made its way to and from the brothers for the first few months. He loved passing by the big ol' school and watching his Sammy at his prime, a beautiful blond at his side. He loved the wide, honest smile that his brother wore and vowed never to let anything change that.

He loved his father even as he sent him on his first solo in a completely different state and then went missing. He worried himself sick through the next few weeks and couldn't help but love the knowledge that voicemail gave him that he was still alive.

He loved having Sammy back with him, even if it was just until Monday, it felt right again.

He hated the feeling that told him to go back to Sammy, hated seeing the smoke in the window of the apartment. Hated that his biggest fears were made real as he entered and saw Sammy's girl on the ceiling. Sammy's innocence and happy, normal life ccrumpling before his very eyes.

Even as he hated not finding his father at Blackridge, he still felt love and now he had Sammy and had to look out for him again. He loved the younger one enough to see everything crumple around the kid. He managed to pull the kid together again and then bad things really started to happen. Dad came and left and it hurt but he still had Sammy and Dean knew to pull it together for the kid. He almost died and he tried to tell the kid that he loved him, so he told him to take care of the car. It was the same thing; besides the two things that Dean loved most in his life should defiantly be together once he was gone. He loved the kid even more when he wouldn't hear any of it, a true Winchester. And as a Winchester, the kid found a method to cure him and someone dead because of it. He didn't hate the kid for it, never really could, but damn it felt bad when he was the cause of the kid's death. He loved the kid for pulling him back together, even calling the girl and making him say goodbye and leaving for all the mushy talk.

He loved when they got to just being them again and were once again comfortable around each other. He even loved Sammy's counter to the inconvenient obstacle Dean had sprinkled around in his shorts. He loved seeing Sammy with that girl, god the kid needed to get his head away from his girl. He loved when dad finally came back, for good, even if -Yes Sammy!- it was annoying to have to follow orders again. He preferred giving them, but he loved having his Dad back to say anything about it. He loved seeing Sammy stand up for himself. Not Sammy, Sam. He loved watching the kid not be such a kid anymore and couldn't be more proud even when he whined like a nine year old.

Dean couldn't possibly feel more love for the kid as he lowered his weapon and then turned and helped them out. He loved the kid so much then, seeing his words play out in Sammy's eyes. He swelled with pride as his own words were told back to his angered father. And he loved the knowledge that they were together and would get the damn thing together as he closed his eyes right before his world unknowingly changed forever.

* * *

It's nearly summer so now there's 2 R& R that you need to do, but rest and relax after you read and review! PBIYF!


End file.
